


Twin Drabbles 15

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 15

**Twin Drabbles 15**

** Sore **

Sideswipe rubbed his sore throat after having a loud argument with his twin brother Sunstreaker.

 

** Remote **

“Sideswipe hand over the TV remote” ordered Sunstreaker to his twin who was sitting down on the couch.

“ Nope” replied Sideswipe and put the tv remote into one of his many sub space pockets.

 

** Drown **

“See that lake Sideswipe, I will drown you in it if you open your mouth one more time” threatened Sunstreaker as he tried to draw in his sketch pad.

 

** Moan **

Sunstreaker suppressed a moan as he scrubbed off the multi coloured  glitter that was covered all over his sensitive helm vents.

 

** Rotten **

“Sunny why does our room smell like rotten eggs” asked Sideswipe who then held his nose as the twins entered their quarters.

 

** Crush **

“Sideswipe if you touch my things again I will crush your fingers” threatened Sunstreaker.

 

** Thermal **

Sunstreaker pulled the thermal blanket  closer to his body to try to keep warm as he recharged.

 

** Reached **

Sideswipe reached up and stood on the tips of his peds to get a new paint can from the top shelf for Sunstreaker.

 

** Sorted **

Sideswipe sorted out his ingredients to make another batch of illegal high grade energon for the ark’s latest  party.

 

** Goodies **

“Careful Sunny eat too many energon goodies and you will ruin your gorgeous  figure” warned Sideswipe as Sunstreaker opened another packet of energon goodies.  

 

** Folded **

Sunstreaker carefully folded the piece of paper in his large hands as he tried to make a paper crane from Japanese origami.

 

** Steam **

Sunstreaker watched the steam rises up as he enjoyed a nice long soak in the Japanese inspired  hot springs.


End file.
